You Deserve This
by isawbilly
Summary: Mizuha/Lay from Fatima  Our bodies pressed against one another, his cuts reopening against my chest. I can smell the musty scent of sex on him also mixed with the metallic aroma of blood. "Then hurt me more, Mizuha."


This has taken me almost a year to write, lawl. I procrastinate so much. Not saying that this story is the best but I haven't found any other Mizuha/Lay stories or ANYTHING Fatima related in fanfiction. So can't really judge when there's nothing else to judge it upon. If one of you guys knows of a Fatima fanfic though totally message me the link. =)

"Are you fucking serious?" I screamed pacing about my studio apartment. My mind was in a total frenzy, on the edge of tipping off the cliff. Everything was falling before me and I've been trying to fix it for a week now. Though that butchered mess just comes toppling down once again. "I just fucking used that thing last night!" Frustrated I flung my arm across a stack of books watching them fling across the room and fall against the wall before settling in a heaping mess.

Everything for the past week has been going wrong. Everything. Not one thing pleasant has happened to me and the bad continues to pile up. For instance, just now I seem to have misplaced my iPod charger when I didn't unplug it from the wall after using it just the other night. I haven't used either one of these items and yet somehow they just magically disappear out of my sight within a matter of ten hours.

To name off the terrible occurrences that have plagued my existence it all began on Tuesday.

Tuesday: Around lunch I found my stomach empty. I ignored it for as long as I could but after a few hours the growling got to be too much. So I walked to the nearest food stand. I ordered a simple meal, paid, and went to return back to my home. Easy right? When I opened the top off the dish I soon realized it was totally wrong. Not even close to my original order. I ordered a small serving of Karaage Ramen but somehow they gave me super spicy noodles. I distaste spicy food and was extremely upset when the burning set in on my taste buds. Then, on the way to my part time job my car just stopped. Turned off and no matter how many times I turned the key nothing would occur. I had to spend the rest of my spare cash on a tow truck to tow it three blocks back to my home.

Wednesday: I had recently bought a new pair of white boots. I spent a great sum of money on them but it was a treat that I thought I deserved. I work hard at my job and I try my best at the lives I perform. I deserve some nice things right? That morning I took them out of their box and there was a huge, nasty, dirty scuff mark along the outer right side of the right shoe. It was marked with this ugliness that threw daggers at my heart. I had not worn them yet and I sure as Hell did not see that atrocity in the store. Furious I threw them back in the box deciding to wear my worn out boots instead. Luckily I still had the receipt so I decided to return them to the store for another pair. Through when I got to the store they informed me that I had bought the very last pair of them and unless I wanted another pair of boots for equal or less value there was nothing they could do. More frustrated I decided to try to deal with the scuff myself with home remedies. Though what happens when I return back to my apartment? My fucking house key is missing off my key ring! Every other worthless key is still there but the most important one! Therefore I had to climb up the fire escape and break into my own home through the bathroom window.

Thursday: Since my car still had unknown problems I was forced into walking to my job. On the way there I was texting my girlfriend about how I was going to take her out to dinner. Despite the money issue I still needed to get out and relax. What does ungraceful, clumsy me do? I tripped over my own feet sending my phone flying out of my hands and managing to land in the only puddle on that street. I rushed to its aid but it was no use. It was submerged into that puddle and fried the internals of the device. Then that night my girlfriend shows up at my door in the middle of the night screaming that I stood her up because I didn't take her out to eat. I explained my phone situation and was not sure if she had received the message but it was no use. Her screams continued telling me of the wrong I had done as I sat there sipping at my beer. So I was left alone to drink and pass out on my couch at four in the morning.

Friday: I woke up and decided to take a shower but when I went into the shower that I thought to be warm was really needles of stabbing cold death. I shrieked like a scared little girl before leaping out hugging my body tightly trying to revive the small amount of body heat I still had. I couldn't stop shivering for a good hour, no matter how many blankets I hid under. I then found out later that my apartment buildings' hot water heater was broken and would not be fixed for the rest of the week. Disappointed I put it behind me and decided to just shower at a friend's house. So I went to instant message him but I could not. You know why? My internet had been shut off! Calling the company they needed me to confirm my address. Easy enough, I read off my address and waited for a response saying that I owed them some sum of money or something close to that. I did not get that response though, I got told that I don't resign at the residence I have given him. What the flying fuck is going on!

Saturday: That morning I went over to the space ship cage to feed my beloved hamster Hide and when I opened the lid I was greeted to a deceased pet, rolled over on his back, legs kicked up into the air. I never could manage to properly take care of any larger sized pets so I saw little Hide in the pet store and fell in love. I had loved that hamster with all of my heart for three years and it was taken away from me. Forcing me to bury my black and white hamster in a shoe box behind my apartment building, tears pushing at the brims of my eyes. I mourned his death with a few more beers to nurse at the aching tinge in my heart.

So that has been the God awful week that has occurred so far. My anger and frustration has built up over time and I wanted to just beat the shit out of someone. I wanted to just scream and talk down to anyone that would listen. I needed to take out my anger on someone. Sadly I knew exactly who would allow me to destroy their self esteem. To let me stomp all over them. To drag them through the dirt and muck and kick them in the teeth afterwards.

Quickly I grabbed my ring of keys, which don't even have a purpose, while slipping on my scuffed boots. Every awful thing that had happened to me I let boil my blood till it melted my skin. I let the emotions I held back rage inside of my body till I was at the point of breaking. Leaving my apartment I went to the building bike rack but, like everything else terrible, my bike was stolen. The chain was broken and the bike it held was M.I.A. "Fuck!" I screamed kicking the still secured bikes before me. This day will never end!

Tossing the chain aside I wanted to scream my lungs out in pure anger and despise for the world. How nothing can ever go correctly for me anymore. I let my upper body curve over as I breathed heavily. No matter how much I tried to cool off it was just not going to happen. I needed to get to his house quickly before I hurt innocent bystanders. Turning around I quickly run in a fast sprint to get to my preys' house as soon as possible before it became too late.

Arriving at his apartment I banged on the door probably waking up the neighbors with my angry pounds of wrath. "Lay I know you're in there!" I yelled on the other side of the door hitting my fists against the door again at a quickened fashion. "Calm down!" I heard a disgruntled Lay scream hoarsely. The door opened sucking a gust of wind around me. A blanket covered my friend's body not showing his face to me. "What do you want?" He hissed unveiling his cold eyes. I gripped onto his puffed shoulders and pushed myself inside his home without the invitation.

"Hey!" He screamed as I slammed his body against the wall shaking the pictures surrounding us. "Shut up!" My voice growled, hands pulling the blanket away from his frail body; he shivered from the exposure of his delicate skin. He donned boxers that fit snuggly at his thinned hips. "I have had the worst fucking week ever and I need to fucking take it out on someone!" My hands gripped onto his exposed neck pressing him harshly against the wall. My voice shook as I saw my actions happening before me. Lay manage to choke out a meek groan, it almost sounded like he enjoyed it.

I groped at his skin, tugging and pulling. I wanted contact. I wanted to feel something. He cried and I loved it. Those sweet, sweet cries only kept me going longer. In the back of my mind I knew the wrong in this, but it is to be silenced now as I pushed him into the wall. As if he could fall through if I put enough strength into it. I had shown him my dominance before and I knew very well of his lack of muscles. He was a weakling that only tended to mine and others ever need. Every whim, how I used to eat that shit up.

I let my fingers curl into a tight fist before I delivered a punch to Lay's lower left cheek. His head jerked to the side with his eyes squeezed shut. He cried out in pain rubbing his face. "Stop." I demanded pushing his hands away forcefully pinning his hands against the wall. I held his body there with mine pressing my hips into his. It felt so fucking good to have this power.

Right hand raised I let the palm come into contact with his exposed face. He shuddered looking the other way breathing deeply as his eyes began to water. "I need to do this Lay." I grunted, my voice becoming hoarse even after such a short amount of time. Tossing him to the side he stumbled over his feet falling onto the floor with his arms sprawled before him. He clutched his hands inward and brought them to his face to hide his tearful eyes from me. I knew his crying was only a display. He knew how it turned me on even more. Especially if I had whiskey running through my veins. Too bad I don't have some now.

Gritting my teeth I let my feet kick repeatedly into Lay's side. Curling just under his ribs to come into contact with his stomach. Defenseless arms curled around his body as he tried to hide away from my forceful kicks. He acted like a wounded puppy that was trying to hide from it all. Trying to bite the bullet and take the pain like a champ. Though this isn't the case. I see Lay whimpering and crying in a ball on his hard wood floor. It was pretty sexy though.

Through all the beating I could hear him whimper through all this pain I was inflicting upon him. Pinning my prey down I let many punches come across his face and chest. I could feel his skin begin to bruise under my power, under this animalistic goal. At first he held his arms up in defense but soon they became lax and lay above his head winding in with the pool of tangled hair against the wooden floor. He was becoming tired but that doesn't mean I was. I still was after my one goal. My one purpose to be in this apartment.

"Ah! Mi- Mizuha!" Lay moaned in between punches. I paused with my actions and stared down at him with concerned eyes. He had never said aloud that he enjoyed the pain before. "Lay. Are you… Enjoying this?" My hand drew back down to my side as Lay's bruised eyes attempted to open, the thick swollen tissue kept it shut though. Only letting him peak through small slits. "Hm. Mizuha." He brought his hands to his chest and neck rubbing over his skin softly with delicate finger tips. He rubbed over every forming bump with a grin bubbling up upon his swollen mouth. Oh fuck, it was so hot.

"Do you." I stuttered licking my dry lips. "Do you want me to continue?" I questioned peering down into his lust filled eyes, my brow was hitched and I knew he could sense my need. "Yes." Lay hissed in between clenched teeth before grumbling incoherent words to himself. "Are you sure?" Teasing I slowly brought my angry fist back up to its fighting position, ready to attack him. "Yes Mizuha. It feels so fucking good." My fellow band mate laid his arms to his side turning his chin upward asking with his body for this abuse.

I kneeled over Lay waiting for his eyes to shift their gaze back up to me. His head lifted up slightly as a smirk appeared with blood shot eyes. The veins were contrasted vividly against the milky corners. His expression screamed out for me to punish him more. To crush his inner peace and well being to a tiny speck. Just what I wanted.

I upper-cut him under his chin breaking the skin along my knuckles. His head shot back as he grunted between his teeth. I felt the skin of my knuckles begin to tingle as small droplets of blood were brought to the surface. Taking my hand to my mouth I let my damaged knuckles run against my extended tongue, which only heightened my need. My eyes become hooded and my voice going down another octave.

Reaching down I grasped my hand around Lay's throat jerking him forward forcing him to be on his knees, hands pressed sharply to his sides. He looked so perfect on his knees. Like he was only meant to be in this position. He didn't deserve to stand; no whore is allowed to be above the belt. Over this short time I have convinced myself that Lay is a whore and nothing but.

Slowly his hands slinked behind his back with his chest heaving in quick spurts. Again I drew my arm back, as it began to shake with adrenaline before I let it blow against the side of Lay's mouth, with a count of three times. "More." Blood spat out of his mouth, some of the blood dripped out onto the corners of his mouth. I had split his lip as well and it began to swell. This time I punched him square in the face, right on the nose. Making it spill out blood. Running down his lips, chin, and neck. I felt my cock twitch just from the sight. Then I realized that I was hard, well fuck. I am one sick mother fucker to enjoy seeing this.

He drew his head back exposing his tanned neck, the bruises formed around my hands. I tightened my grip around his air ways making him writhe and gargle on his own blood that flowed down his throat. My grasp was difficult to hold because of the nose bleed mess that had traveled down his body. I look down at it. As it travels down his heaving front, going down the contours of his collarbone and sternum. Unconsciously I lick my lips, wanting a taste. Wanting to taste this sweet blood. I held back though, he could find pleasure from my contact and I will not allow that sort of enjoyment.

"How are you enjoying this?" The question formed out of my lips as I gapped at his display. "Don't ask questions." Lay demanded before pausing to think for a moment. He allowed his lustful gaze to settle upon my prepared hand. "I can fight back if you want me to." Declaring this Lay leaned forward pressing his throat harder against my hand letting it slid up and down a bit. "Just don't think you can overpower me." Smirking I pushed him away from me so that I could stand above him. Expressing the dominance I possessed over him, how I controlled him, how I could punish him for whatever my heart desired.

"I promise I won't." Pause. "Should I call you Mater? Sir?" He questioned and I thought before I began to speak aloud to him. "You're turning this into some BDSM shit Lay." I was being serious but Lay just grinned and swayed back and forth slightly becoming impatient. "You like it." Purring he brought his hands forward, one hand sprawled out against his chest while the other moved lower to grope himself lightly to his own words. "You're gross Lay. Who would want to touch you?" Even though I called him gross he continued to rub his hand against his half hard groin that could be seen through his cotton boxers. His fingers curled around himself through the thin fabric and he let a small groan roll around in his throat.

"Stop that." I grab his wrists and force them to his sides; whimpers show his protest as his eyes gaze down at his hardened extremity. I spread some of his blood to his arm because I had not wiped it away after touching his neck. "It feels so good though Mizuha." Whining his hips rolled around desperate for some sort of contact. "I don't fucking care Lay!" I slapped the side of his face once more out of annoyance of his behavior. More blood. "If anyone should be getting off to this it should be me! You should be begging to please me after the fucking shit I've had to deal with!"

His hands reached forward grasping onto my hips drumming his fingertips against my jacket for a moment. Jerking me forward he nuzzled his face against my crotch through my jeans purring through his pursed lips. It was so fucking hot how the blood that was plaguing his face wiped away onto my jeans. I tried to push his face away because I wanted some blood to remain but he gripped harder digging his nails through my layers. "I will do anything for you. As long as you punish me till I can't move." Fingers hooked into my back jean pockets as his tongue ran across the front of my jeans lining my member. This display was disgustingly whoring but it brought a smile to my lips as I enjoyed how much he wished to please me.

Hooded eyes glanced up to me before looking back to my stomach. "Talk." Lay stated pulling at the ends of my jacket giving me the silent hint to remove it. I shook it off my shoulders letting him yank it down to a pile on the floor. "What do you want me to say?" Whispering I watched as he ran his cool finger tips under my shirt touching all the way up my chest and back down to my belt buckle. Shuddering above him, Lay begun to unclasp the lock that assisted in holding my pants up. "Remind me of how I'm nothing. I'm yours tonight; I'm your whore tonight."

"You are my whore Lay. You always have been." Gently I touched his face as he begun to unzip my pants. Changing my attitude I slapped him harshly reminding him that I'm not feeling to kind today. Lay's hands tugged at my pants trying to ease the tightness that my growing erection has created for me. The pants soon made a pool of fabric at my ankles with Lay before me on his knees aching to please my every wish. The image was mind blowing and would only arouse me more as he dipped his head down to lightly kiss at my member. The blood still staining his lips.

In taking air I ran my hand through his tousled hair. "What are you waiting for?" Growling I pulled his face forward to press against my hardened shaft giving me an ounce of pleasure from contact. He moaned against me making my knees go weak. My head drops back as I buck my hips forward desperately trying to coax Lay into sucking me off. Because he looks so good doing it, he just has that face, that face that can make you cum before you're even ready.

Grasping a handful of hair I jerked his head still as I forcefully opened his mouth with the other hand, probing with my fingers in to claw his precious mouth open like a wire trap. Whimpering he stuck his tongue out with his eyes glazed over with pleasure as his hand once again travel down in between his legs. "I thought you wanted to please me Lay." I dragged the tip of my cock against his flat tongue not letting him answer my question. He didn't deserve the right to.

Lay begun to trail his tongue up my length making me emit a groan that rolled stayed in my throat for so long till I couldn't even breathe. He had made me forget how to breathe; I wish my girlfriend could do that. I wish she would let me degrade her this way. Reaching the tip he dipped his tongue in my slit before swallowing me whole, humming harshly, I rock my pelvis forward as Lay gags around me tightly. I held his head there as lips pursed with the edge of his tongue digging at the base.

"Get on the couch." I demanded pulling the delicious pleasure away. Shaking slightly from either the pleasure of pleasing me or blood lose, he rose from his knees showing discomfort in the joints before sitting on the couch before me. "Lay down, on your back." He eyed me with a raised eyebrow. I ignored it though as I moved closer to his situated body. Grabbing at his shoulders I pulled him closer to me and to have his head parallel to my aching erection.

"Touch me." Grabbing at his bruised hands I place them on my dick waiting for his skillful hands to work. He seems shy though and only pleases me with light touches that only edge me on more. 'Fuck it.' I think before slapping his hands away to his sides. Dipping down to his level I kissed at his bleeding temple and down to his swollen lip nipping at the bruised, puffy flesh. "No more hands. Just your mouth." I rose to a kneeled stance and stroked myself before Lay as he hung his mouth open waiting for me to fill him.

Grabbing just behind the bassist ears I pulled him up onto my aching member not giving his throat time to adjust again. My hips dipped down as I slapped the side of his face making him moan roughly around the head of my length. I chuckled with Lay's reaction. How his eyes closed tightly besides how swollen they had become. His shaking hands began to trail behind my thighs drumming up to clench around my butt cheeks, rubbing momentarily, though I snatched one of them growling bearing gritted teeth.

"Don't try anything affectionate. You're such a fucking slut Lay. Trying to win me over." My index finger traced over his high cheek bones, then cupping my fingers under his chin before thrusting deeper into his throat. Even when I was being kind and giving Lay some breathing air he never seemed to want it as he licked up the underside to the base, trailing back up to drag his tongue flat against the tip, his actions never seemed to stop. Not that I minded. This is also what I desperately needed.

Groaning I tried to stay still as he continued one of his distractive actions of scratching his nails up my sides. Not being able to stop myself I grabbed both sides of the bassists' head pulling him up to swallow my length whole. His eyes began to tear up, I loved to see him cry. It was so raw, sexy, erotic. He didn't just cry. He cried for a reason and I ate it up.

Suddenly he gagged like before chocking for air. I laugh at him and trace my fingers along the edges of dried blood on his face. "Am I too much for you?" I felt the tip of my cock press against the back of his throat harshly but instead of gagging this time he groaned fully around me sending my body in shivers. He knew exactly how to get me going. Fucking hell.

Taking my hands I pressed them flat against his battered chest, my fingers sprawled out into fans. His expression looked confused by this sort of affection but really I wasn't trying to please him. I was just waiting to hurt him more. I needed to hurt him more. It's in my animal instincts to hurt this weakling and I want to hurt him so good.

I watch as his hands sneak under his waistband and grips at his base roughly before stroking himself with abnormally slow movements. It was pretty hot, seeing him getting off to chocking on my cock. Who wouldn't love that? Just seeing him touch himself like this makes me leak against Lay's wet tongue as it slides up and down my shaft. He groans, it sounds like a mirror image of my noises but I allow him to pleasure himself.

Realizing that I hadn't cause him pain in the last few minutes I take it upon myself and press down on his chest. Lay's breath hitches but this doesn't stop his actions. So I press harder, weighing myself over his weakened body. Whimpers escape as he comes up for air. Those precious eyes watered and gleamed with lust when they shot up at me. It was a wonderful sight to see. He's gasping and begging for air and I don't let up.

I'm in love with what he is doing, he's being the whore I wanted, what I needed. He was allowing me to use him and only begged for more. I love this so much, I never wanted it to end. I watch as Lay was itching to rid his boxers but he never took the initiative to slide them down, I think he was trying to discipline himself just to keep himself going. He swallows my precum as if he is hungry for it, his eyes closed as he laps his tongue along the side of my cock.

Then I saw him, he smirked, not even holding back. What does he fucking think he's doing? I respond by hitting him. Slapping him right across his face because he deserved it, whores deserved to be smacked around. The bassist turned his head away from me and licked his bottom lip slowly, savoring the sting swallowing his face. He knows the wrong in what he did but I know he wasn't sorry for it.

Quickly he pulls down his boxers and kicks them aside before I have time to stop him. I stare down at his bruised milky thighs and shudder at the sight. His ass has not been touched yet. It bared no marks, nor abuse. That needs to change. Shamelessly touching myself I keep it at a steady pace so I don't fall behind as I lean down to scrape my nails at his backside. My fingertips sink into his muscle as I pull back my hand, leaving trails of white that fade into red.

He moans, moans loud enough the neighbors would hear. It's not like he cares. Unable to control myself I slap at his ass leaving a rosy hand print. I loved that sound, the sound of my skin and his connecting for that moment. Kneeling against the edge of the couch he turns himself to face away from me. Giving me the perfect angle. My hand comes down again and I watch Lay as he lurches forward gasping out profanity as the tingling sensation fills him.

"You're so fucking hot when you scream like that." I let encouragement slip. His face turns so he can look back at me, getting up he's now kneeling before me and quickly wraps his arms around my neck. Our bodies pressed against one another, his cuts reopening against my chest. I can smell the musty scent of sex on him also mixed with the metallic aroma of blood. "Then hurt me more, Mizuha."

For some reason I take my hands off my cock and place them at his hips gripping tightly before traveling to his swollen ass cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze. I rub deep into the muscle, feeling the welts that would soon rise to the surface. Instead of moans of pain he giggles and I smiled. NO! This is wrong! I quickly arrange my face back to dominance and scrape my nails against his flesh. Rubbing my slick cock against his.

"I want you to fuck yourself." I demand using a low voice while rocking my hips roughly against the bassists', feeling him writhe in my grasp. "With what?" He asks, I chuckle. "You're hands, unless you got anything else." Turning my neck I gnaw down on his swollen skin. It was already aching from the abuse and I was happy to add to it. Lay moaned, body shaking and jerked his pelvis forward. We had gone from this intense, fiery, extremely erotic moment to a state of calmness. I admit it was nice to have some battered up broad in my arms. The cuts, bruises, injuries felt so delicate against my fingertips.

Pushing him away I stand and grasp onto my hard on once again, silently groaning to myself. "Well." I say waiting for my whore to delight me with more tricks that he can do. Glaring at me Lay leans back against the couch, dirtying it up with his blood, his mess. He spread his legs out hooking the arches of his feet on the edge of the sofa. It was so sexy to see someone display themselves to me and I slowed my hand because I wasn't going to end this quickly.

Taking his fingers he brought them up to his mouth before plunging down on the four digits. Almost a reenactment of what I was seeing earlier. He taunt me, he teased me with his eyes. Those eyes burned holes in me as if he felt better than me. I felt myself leaking and I watched a trail leave the tip of my dick and land on his floor, I made no effort to stop it.

Lay took his hand away from his mouth and positioned them near his hole. It was so sexy, so sensual. The way his head threw back as he rubbed circles around the outside, purposely teasing himself. My legs buckled and I stared down at myself, pumping feverously at my erection. When did I start moving so fast? I heard a striking moan and returned my gaze to my slut to find that he already had his first finger inside him, past the second knuckle. He moved it around as if it hurt but I knew that was all a ploy.

Leaning down I grabbed my jacket and tore into the pocket grasping onto my pack of cigarettes. There's nothing sexier than smoking while fucking. How the smoke leaves pursed lips can really get me going at times. I fumble with the pack and pull out a skinny stick and held it to my lips. I didn't want to take my eyes off this wonderful sight but I needed to if I wanted to light this thing and not burn my hair off.

Holding the lighter I cup my hand around and drag in air making sure the end is lit. Exhaling I breathe all the smoke to land right on Lay, right as his second finger slips in. Back arching off the couch he rides on those two fingers to make me shake in my core. Tossing my smokes aside I kneel down in front of him, taking a long drag from the cigarette. I get him to look at me and his eyes look hungry for the nicotine. Exhaling I blow the smoke in his face once again; I watch it billow over his chest and stomach.

"Add another." I say hitching my mouth into a cocky smile. Without hesitation Lay forces another finger in and spreads them out, scissoring himself. His body heaves as he rolls back and forth from the pleasure as he stretches his hole to its limits.

"Feel good?" I chuckle slyly.

"Mhm." Followed by an elite moan.

"I bet it does, you like fucking yourself for me baby?"

"I love fucking myself for you."

"If you're good I'll let you take a hit of my cigarette." I pressed it in between my lips and inhaled, oh how it felt so good to smoke at this height of pleasure. It felt dirty and wrong, but I being myself thought it was the best thing on Earth. Seeing Lay's stomach jump as he hitched his breathes, I imagine he has found his sweet spot.

Taking the cigarette out from my dry lips I hold it out in front of him about six inches from his face. He goes to lean forward but I stop him with my other hand. It's merely to taunt him, I love to see him writhe and this is just what I need to do it. "You want the cigarette?" I ask cooing over his dismay. His fingers work at stretching him even more and I love it. "Add another."

Leaning my body forward I move the cigarette away and push his legs farther apart with my calloused hands. I wanted him to be bent in all sorts of ways, just for me. His skin felt so jagged. It was smooth as silk before I came across a cut or a lump. The bassist begins to crumble in my touches stopping in his actions as if embarrassed by how open I have made him. "Go on baby." Urging Lay then I see that I need to ash my cigarette, grinning I tap it's end against Lay's stomach and let the filth pool in his belly button. My personal ash tray.

"Better impress me fast, it's halfway gone."

"I have four fingers in Mizuha."

"But does your face say you like those four fingers?"

Just to be a fucking tease I bring my fingertips to my mouth and wet them quickly before placing them around the head of Lay's cock. His body jerks forward, burying fingers in farther. This deep, sadistic chuckle rolls off my lips as I toy around with the head of his cock; I knew it was his weakest spot. I played with him, moving to the tip to collect his precum before sliding back down to the edge of the crown and thus repeating. I sucked on the cigarette fast while blowing all the smoke out on his dick that twitched violently in my hand.

The bassist rocked back and forth. Taking his fingers in as far as he could get them. His face showed a sense of need, he wanted more, but he couldn't have more. Lay's body shook and writhed all over the place and each time it further satisfied my desires. My desires of being in control, being in control of this whore, this slut, my Lay.

Standing I move push his legs away so that I could sit on the couch comfortably. I sit my body sideways letting my elbow rest on the back of the couch while my hand held my head up. Giving me the perfect angle to stare down at my pleasure stricken bitch. It felt so good, even if I wasn't touching him or myself it pleased my inner self. Giving my ego that extra boost that is always welcomed.

Regrouping from my own personal moment I hold the cigarette between my fingers and watch it almost burn to the filter. "I guess you can have a hit." Lay's face shows satisfaction as he waits for me to offer him the cigarette. Instead I take the hit, drawing in a deep, wholesome amount of smoke letting it settle in my lungs. Turning my head I brush my lips against his before forcing those swollen lips open with my own. Relaxing, I allow the smoke to escape my lungs to travel into Lay's. He seals that kiss and breathes in deeply, sucking all the air out of me.

I can still taste the blood, the blood from his nosebleed, from the split lip. His blood didn't taste sweet like most would describe blood as. It was tangy and thick; it didn't want you to forget that taste. That metallic scent that was all too familiar to me, even over the scent of cigarette smoke that was overtaking me.

Then I did a very naughty thing. I stamped the burning cherry down on his chest. Dragging the crushed filer across his skin before tossing it to the ground. Lay screamed and broke that seal letting the smoke burst out from between us. He pushed my hands away staring down at his open wound, the skin that had been burnt off and the ash that would infect it.

"You're such a little bitch." I turn even more violent and wrap my hands around his throat. He coughs, gagging on this nothingness. Lay's eyes bulge and start to show signs of red. I stare into those beautiful eyes. Oh how sexy they were. He could turn any man wild with those brown orbs.

Throwing him against the couch I stand once more, I swear it's a dominance factor. My cock is harder than ever because of the pain I evoke upon him. I haven't gotten to do this is a few years and it was way overdue. Dwelling for years on this need to hurt another human being.

"I didn't think you were going to burn me." He cries out the tears pushing out from the brims of his eyes. His fingers touch lightly around the wound but never on it. It's swelling up like the rest of his body and will be a beautiful scar someday. I am in no mood for this meaningless back-talk though. Taking my fist I punch him once again on the right side of his mouth. Just adding to the decorations. Lay falls onto the couch cushions and lays there sobbing to himself. What a fucking joke.

"All whore deserve to be branded."

"Mizuha! Cut the act! I'm done!" He went to stand but I snatched him by the arm and threw his skinny ass back on the couch. We were both thin but I was definitely stronger. "Oh we aren't done." My voice plagues me with this deep rage. I radiated it to him with such a need that I swear he lost all color. I can't believe he had the nerve to just think I could stop now. That little slut has gotten me all heated up and now wants to quit. Uh, don't think so.

Running my hands over his body I push him down so that he is sitting between my legs. At first he puts up a struggle, pulling his arms away, moving away from my touches. His mouth spewing out profanity and threats. I seem to find a way to keep him staying because soon I find Lay leaning against my stomach sobbing onto my flesh. The cool tears steaming on my skin, cooling me off from this heated dispute. I still want more though.

Tilting his head up I look down into his tearful eyes. They were black with hate and showed only the smallest hint of lust now. That lust from before was gone. I needed it though; I fed off of him like he fed off of me. Those sobs that spilled out of his mouth were so painful to watch. His tears were cleaning his face of the blood and other fluid, I hated it, but I still felt this tingeing guilt within my stomach. What the fuck has happened to me?

I wrapped my fingers around the base of my member pumping it slowly, leaning forward; urging Lay to take me whole again. Just like before Lay submits willingly obeying my demands. Through all the tears. Leaning forward he pushes himself to take more of my cock while pumping at his own erection faster. He opened his legs wider for some reason; it seemed like a silent plea for me to fill that space, to fill him.

My head felt heavy as all thoughts were lost. I drag my hands up and down his shoulders as my hips continue to jerk and convulse on their own. Lay twisted around as my hands rub his wounds. I still want to tarnish his body and his spirit, to take away the innocence he doesn't even have.

I cringe as he begins to chip away at my dominant role. This has happened before, a long time ago, but we were different then. We were both young, both wanting to experiment. It crushed him that I had found a girlfriend because it put a halt to our late nights. This is why all of this is so much sweeter. So much sweeter as he stares up at me with a swollen face, pushing himself to swallow me deeper, to impress me more. Even with this hate in his eyes he still swallows my cock like he can't get enough.

Taking my hands I dig them into his scalp and tug to keep him moving. My chest heaves while his tongue works skillfully around my arousal. I feel the sweat settling on my skin. The small trails run down from my shoulder and roll down my whole torso. I watch him as he selfishly continued to pleasure himself and writhe on the couch. The speed of Lay's hand has increased and I don't like this. You aren't allowed to feel good Lay, I'm sorry.

Taking the bassist hands I grasp onto them at the wrists, not caring that those bones rub together in an unpleasant way. Lay deserves this. I'm forcing him to feel my pain that I have felt this whole week. Lay deserves this because he knew I couldn't have him and continued to tease me all the more. I hate him. I fucking hate you Lay.

Gripping his throat in my sweaty palms I squeeze till his eyes push tears down the torn and bruised flesh. I cackle to myself while continuing to choppily thrust myself down his abused throat. This is what I needed from Lay. Being defiant I feel hands trying to push my away by my hips and I get fierce. I press harder on his neck laughing just a bit louder while staring down at the suffering form.

Not wanting him to die, because honestly I don't want to explain Lay's death to the authorities, I let him breathe. Gasping for air, hands rubbing his throat, oh god it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I wanted to cum right there. All over him to make him feel so degraded and dirty while trying to catch his precious breath.

Forcing his lips on my cock again I stroke my length against his puckering lips. My whole body hurt but I didn't stop myself from pushing myself to the edge. I needed those lips on me while his tongue flicked out every so often. Groaning I thrust helplessly against his warm mouth because my hand just wasn't enough until I came. With my cock twitching in my hand I feel this rush of relief come over my body. My warm seed decorated Lay's face as I rubbed it in while smirking at how degraded I have made him.

Don't worry though; it just makes you even hotter to me Lay. I want him broken and weak because of me. To be labeled by me even if others cannot see it physically. No matter what even when we were being civilized I want him to feel forever weak under my alluring gaze. 


End file.
